Black vs Cullen
by Aqua Black
Summary: Sirius Black es admirado por su exquisito porte y su físico sumamente atractivo. Pero de un lugar lejano del nuevo continente llegan unos alumnos a Hogwarts que vendrán a cambiar su vida y la de sus amigos.


One shot. Traía esta historia rondándome en la cabeza durante un tiempo así que por fin decidí escribirla. Espero que la encuentren entretenida n_n

**Black vs Cullen**

-Detesto que esta ceremonia sea tan larga- Se quejo el joven de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate que miraba con desesperación el taburete que estaba frente al asiento del directos.

-Venga Cornamenta, acabamos de sentarnos-le animó el joven sentado a su lado, ojos miel y cabello castaño.

-Dile eso a mi estomago-refunfuño James torciéndose en su asiento.

Frente a él estaba Peter, su pequeño y regordete amigo, mirando divertido la escena. A su lado, el joven de rostro aristócrata, de finas facciones, ojos grises y cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros dibujaba en su rostro esa sonrisa que dejaba a cualquier mujer sin aliento.

La joven prefecta de cabello pelirrojo miraba de reojo a los Merodeadores en su típico jaleo, dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro y volvió la mirada a los alumnos de primer año que se dirigían temblorosos a la mesa correspondiente.

La Ceremonia de Selección finalizó pero a diferencia de otros años, el profesor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta que se hallaba detrás de la mesa de profesores. Seis jóvenes de aproximadamente 17 años entraron en el Gran Comedor. Todos ahogaron un grito. Su belleza era algo imponente; todos ellos tenían una piel marmórea preciosa.

-Este año, Hogwarts se enorgullece con la presencia de estos jóvenes que se unirán a nuestro colegio, espero que todos puedan recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.- Cada uno se acerco al taburete para ser elegido a una casa.

La primera en pasar fue la rubia, de cabello largo y con ondas poco definidas, ojos de un color miel y una figura que todos podrían definir como perfecta. Su vestimenta era muggle y para sorpresa de todos fue elegida para ir a Slytherin. El que siguió fue el más grande, de cabello corto crespo y ojos miel. Parecía que se ejercitaba mucho ya que causo revuelo en gran parte del alumnado femenino debido a su escultural y fuerte cuerpo; el también fue elegido para ir a Slytherin donde se reunió con su hermosa rubia.

La siguiente fue la que correspondía al nombre de Alice, una muchacha de baja estatura y cuerpo de bailarina, la misma tez blanquecina, labios carmesí y ojos dorados; fue enviada a Gryffindor donde se ganó la mirada atenta de Sirius y James.

-¡Yo la vi primero!-exclamaron a la vez. Lily fulminó con la mirada a James. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

Remus le dejó un lugar a su lado y le dio una corta bienvenida. El siguiente fue un rubio de cara seria, de estatura media y muy delgado que también fue enviado a Gryffindor donde encontró un lugar a lado de Alice.

Cuando la última de las chicas avanzó al taburete muchos de los jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar en sentido de admiración. Su cabello castaño hacía resaltar su rostro marmóreo, en forma de corazón, un leve asomo de tonalidades melocotón adornaba sus mejillas. Sirius la siguió con la mirada y se acercó a James.

-Puedes quedarte con la pequeña-le susurró sin apartar la mirada de la castaña que también fue enviada a Gryffindor.

El último de los invitados se acercó al taburete con paso lento, las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y los hombres lo veían con envidia. Su rostro anguloso lo hacía verse más joven que el resto, sus ojos, también de tonalidades doradas tenían un brillo muy peculiar, una sonrisa torcida y su cabello dorado alborotado lo hacía, oficialmente, el hombre más apuesto de Hogwarts. La joven castaña que se hallaba a un lado de Peter no apartaba la vista de él, y viceversa. Cuando el sombrero anuncio que iría a Gryffindor se levanto y avanzó con paso seguro hacia la castaña.

-Se integraran con los alumnos de último curso-añadió el profesor cuando McGonagall salía con el taburete y el sombrero.-Ahora, disfruten del banquete-. La mesa se lleno súbitamente de deliciosa comida, puré de patatas, chuletas y jugo de calabaza. Sirius y James se abalanzaron sobre la comida y llenaron sus platos de deliciosa comida, Remus y Peter reían por la actitud de sus amigos y los nuevos alumnos se miraban incómodos.

-La comida no es toxica-Bromeó James dirigiéndose a ellos.-Soy James Potter.-

-Alice Cullen-Saludó la pequeña inclinando la cabeza.-Es que tenemos una… dieta estricta-

-Se perderán de una deliciosa cena-puntualizó Sirius dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza- Sirius Black-

-Tal vez intente con un poco de ese raro jugo-dijo la castaña sonriéndole al mayor de los Black- Bella Cullen-

-¿Son todos hermanos?-pregunto Peter asombrado-Lo siento, soy Peter Pettegrew- sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Bella le sonrió.

-No precisamente-contesto el más joven de ellos, el chico que había acaparado todas las miradas-Edward Cullen, un placer-

-Alice, Edward y Rosalie son hermanos-Aclaro en joven rubio que estaba a un lado de Alice-Emmet es pareja Rosalie, Alice es, por fortuna, pareja mía, y Bella recién se casó con Edward. Yo soy Jasper Hale-

-¿Una boda tan jóvenes?- interrogó Remus-Valla, me parece… apresurado. Soy Remus Lupin.-

-No hay edad para el amor, cuando lo sabes, simplemente lo sabes. Si quiero pasar mi vida a su lado ¿Para qué esperar?-dijo Bella sonriendo a Remus.

-¡He! ¡Evans!-llamó James a Lily que se hallaba tan solo un asiento más lejos que Bella. La pelirroja se giró para mirar a James con sus ojos verde esmeralda-¿Has escuchado?-

-¿Qué debí haber escuchado… Potter?-contesto mordazmente.

-Lo que Bella ha dicho-

-Lo siento, pero no- Se giró a la castaña y le sonrió-Un placer, soy Lily Evans.- Todos notaron el cambio en la voz de Lily. Edward no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al escuchar los pensamientos de aquella joven pelirroja que tan mordazmente había contestado al joven de gafas. Pero nadie lo notó.-¿Qué debí haber escuchado?-

-Creo que a lo que James se refiere es al ¿Por qué esperar si quiero pasar toda mi vida con él?-respondió la castaña.

-Ustedes dos serán una adorable pareja-comentó Alice, después de un breve episodio que nadie noto, donde vio a la pelirroja en el altar con el joven de gafas.

-Alice, no seas imprudente-le dijo Edward conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No, está bien.-le dijo Lily a Edward sonriendo-Potter sabe que eso jamás pasara. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, por cierto.-

-¿Por qué le sonríes así? A mí nunca me sonríes así-se molestó James. La pelirroja lo miro y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que indicaba que lo que estaba por decir le dolería muchísimo.

-Porque si no estuviera casado, aceptaría salir él- y dicho eso se volteo.

-Mujeres…-

-Animo Cornamenta, tienes a muchas chicas aguardando por ti- le dijo Sirius a su amigo para subirle el ánimo.

La cena había terminado, Remus y Lily se habían marchado para indicar el camino a los de primer año y los nuevos estudiantes se dirigían a la Sala Común de sus casas.

-Sé que ustedes dos terminaran juntos-le dijo Alice a James mientras se hacían un espacio para salir del Gran Comedor.

-Yo también-respondió James sonriéndole-Sé que le gusto, he notado como me mira. Solo que es muy cabeza dura para admitirlo-

-Alice…-

-Él lo sabe Edward-se defendió la pequeña Alice.- ¿Dónde está Jasper?-

-Me parece que fue al cuarto de baño-dijo Bella sonriéndole a su cuñada.

-Vamos, que si Filch nos pilla por los pasillos nos arma jaleo-dijo Sirius detrás de ellos.

Todos se sumieron en una interesante plática. Resulta que ellos venían de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en Estados Unidos.

-Eso explica porque su acento es diferente-añadió Peter

-Edward paso una temporada en Inglaterra hace… algunos años-explico Alice que iba a un lado de James.

-Sí, pase una temporada en el Londres… muggle-aclaró él-Me gusta mucho Inglaterra-

-Yo jamás he viajado a Estados Unidos-dijeron los Merodeadores al unísono.

-No se pierden de gran cosa, sol… No, de nada-dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Si me disculpas, Edward, tienes una hermosa esposa-añadió Sirius.

-Sos bastante directo, pero es verdad. Tengo mucha suerte- Edward abrazó a Bella y le beso la mejilla. Sirius se encogió de hombros y guardó sus manos en los bolcillos del pantalón.

-¿Para qué andar con rodeos?-

-No es nuestro estilo-siguió James.

-Los Merodeadores siempre van de frente-terminó Sirius.

-Gran cualidad-coincidieron los tres Cullen.

Al llegar a la Sala Común Peter susurro la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron. La chimenea estaba encendida y los sillones en la misma posición de siempre. Remus y Lily platicaban animadamente y se giraron al verlos llegar. Los Merodeadores se acercaron e invitaron a sus nuevos amigos a imitarlos. Platicaron un poco y entre risa y risa llego la media noche. Lily se había marchado temprano a dormir al igual que Remus.

-Siempre son muy responsables-les había dicho Peter a sus nuevos amigos.

Subieron a sus habitaciones. Jasper y Edward habían sido invitados al cuarto de los Merodeadores y ellos habían aceptado. Hicieron un par de bromas, charlaron una hora más y decidieron que era momento de ir a dormir.

Los Merodeadores desaparecieron detrás del dosel de su cama mientras los Cullen se escabullían hacia el bosque.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar como siempre fue Remus quien se encargo de hacer levitar a sus compañeros de un pie para despertarlos. Se ducharon, se pusieron el uniforme y bajaron a desayunar. Lily estaba con Bella y Alice, parecía que congeniaban. Jasper y Edward estaban en la mesa de Slytherin con Emmet y Rosalie.

Una joven morena de cabello largo se acercó a Sirius antes de que este llegara a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Eh Sirius-

-Bonnie, encantado de verte-saludo el joven con su voz seductora y besando su mejilla.

-Hoy no guapo. Mejor… que te parece si me presentas a tu… amigo-le dijo ella sonriendo coquetamente a Edward que se había girado para ver la escena.

-Está casado preciosa, yo, en cambio sigo soltero-

-¿Casado eh?... Ya veremos-

La joven se dirigió a su mesa donde comenzó una comidilla con sus amigas. Sirius suspiró y se fue a la mesa con sus amigos.

-Tienes caras de pocos amigos Canuto, ¿Regresaron las pulgas?-bromeó James al ver a su amigo.

-Muy gracioso Potter-

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-quiso saber Remus pero el moreno se limitó a restarle importancia. ¿Quien se creía Abbot? Miró al nuevo estudiante ¿Qué tenía de especial? ÉL era Sirius Black, el más galán de Hogwarts y una niña boba lo acababa de rechazar ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba ciega?

Siguió comiendo su tostada y McGonagall llegó con sus horarios. Los Cullen estaban en todas sus clases.

-¿Qué te traes pulgoso?-pregunto James notando el mal humor de su amigo en clase de transformaciones. Sirius lo miró y señalo al pupitre a su izquierda donde Bella y Edward se miraban mutuamente como absortos del resto.-¿Qué con él?

-Tres chicas me han dicho que se los presente-

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-James ¿Qué no me puedes ver? Soy perfecto-

-Sí, ya he escuchado eso del atractivo Black-dijo James cansado-Solo han sido tres Sirius, cálmate. Es el juguetito nuevo del colegio además está casado y ve como la mira-

-Tal y como tú ves a Evans: con cara de estúpido-

-Eso que llamas estúpido, mí querido Canuto: es amor. Algún día maduraras y lo entenderás-

-Soy mucho hombre para una sola mujer-rió a lo bajo por su lema.

-Veo que están muy concentrados en la clase Black y Potter-le llamo McGonagall ante la risa de ambos-Les agradecería que mostraran a la clase como se transforma un sapo en ganso.-Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas cómplices, eso lo sabían hacer desde tercero.

-Claro profesora-fue lo único que dijeron antes de convertir a sus feos sapos en bellos gansos.

Al salir de clase Alice se acercó a James y lo beso fugazmente en la mejilla ante la mirada atenta de Evans quien desvió la mirada al instante y salió como bólido de la vista de sus compañeros. Bella tomó del brazo a su cuñada y se encaminaron hacia su siguiente aula, atentas de no perderles la pista a los Merodeadores que eran su guía. Jasper no se inmutó pues sabía las intenciones de Alice, en cambio siguió con la interesante platica que había entablado con Remus, creía que había algo diferente en él, lo sabía su olor era diferente al de los demás humanos, pero no sabría decir la razón: sin embargo no era lo único que lo intrigaba, el joven mago tenía una plática sumamente enriquecedora sobre el mundo mágico.

Sirius seguía cabreado por la actitud de las chicas que solían andar detrás de él. James jugaba con Peter y se lanzaban una pequeña bolita dorada.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Edward al llegar a la siguiente aula y darse cuenta del juego de James y Peter. Sirius desvió la mirada y murmuro un "A ti que te importa".

-Una snitch-le respondió James lanzándosela a Peter-Es una pelota que se utiliza en el Quidditch, el juego de los magos-

-Ya deberían saberlo, son magos ¿No?-Sirius seguía molesto con ESE sujeto que acaparaba la atención. Y Su enojo aumento cuando su grupo de admiradoras de Hufflepuff pasó riendo tontamente y saludando con un "Hola Mr. Cullen".

-No me agradan-comentó Bella que parecía tener el mismo humor que Sirius por la emoción que causaba su esposo en el nuevo colegio.

-Bella… sabes que tú eres mi vida-dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que hizo suspirar a Fang Mallory, una alumna de Ravenclaw que pasaba por ahí.

-Ojala las demás lo supiera-Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

James le explico lo que era el Quidditch y como se jugaba, Edward pareció interesando y James lo invito a las audiciones que serían el segundo fin de semana y él acepto.

-¿Otra vez aburriendo a la gente con tu plática sobre Quidditch?-pregunto la voz viperina de Evans, parecía bastante cabreada. Alice, que también había participado en la plática sobre aquel deporte se acercó un poco a James, asegurándose de no tocarlo para que el no pudiera percibir lo frio de su piel.

-A mi me parece muy interesante… James-dijo fingiendo ingenuidad. James la miró asombrado ¿Qué pretendía?

-Tú también deberías ir Alice, me asegurare de que no caigas de tu escoba- uso la misma voz que usaba con Evans e hizo el mismo gesto de despeinarse el cabello, y también le dedico la mirada que solo le pertenecía a Evans. Alice le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, pero parecía haber entendido el juego un segundo después de que pronunciara su nombre. Evans soltó un bufido.

-El Quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Lo dices porque jamás has sido buena sobre una escoba Evans-Dijo James con una voz seca y dado por zanjado el tema siguió hablando con Edward y Alice sobre el Quidditch. Todos los alumnos que esperaban la siguiente clase veían anonadados. No podían creer lo que acababan de ver y oír. James Potter, el admirador numero uno de la pelirroja, acababa de zanjar una discusión, no había intentado conquistarla, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de gritarle.

Lily se quedo plantada frente a ellos son los ojos vidriosos, alzó su rostro y se dio la vuelta: no había a donde ir. ¿Por qué Alice? Ella le caía muy bien, era divertida y muy ocurrente… y muy hermosa también.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo una voz a su lado: era Bella-Se supone que él no te gusta ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué cabrearse? Alice es caprichosa, ya pasará-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Simplemente no comprendo tu enojo-

Lily suspiro y se recargo en la pared a un lado de Bella, era cierto, ni ella misma lograba comprender su enojo, pero saber que James estaba interesado en su pequeña nueva amiga la molestaba de una manera que no era capaz de describir. Lo miró de reojo riendo con ella, esa voz cantarina le taladraba los sentidos… ''James... James'' ¿Qué no se supone que Jasper era su novio? ¿Por qué a él no le importaba?

Los días pasaban sin ninguna novedad, los Cullen habían dejado de ser la comidilla de todos, él único que seguía en boca de todos era Edward. Ellas lo deseaban, ellos lo envidiaban. Sirius encabezaba la lista.

En menos de dos semanas había perdido al 70% de sus fans, algunas seguían fieles a él, seguía frecuentando la Torre de astronomía casi cada noche. Pero saber que había perdido a más de la mitad de sus fans lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Por los pasillos ya no era él el centro de las miradas, era ese extranjero el que le había robado su fama. James seguía diciendo que era simple moda, que ya pasaría, pero los días seguían corriendo y solo seguía perdiendo fans.

James y Alice pasaban mucho tiempo juntos: en el lago, en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común, en cualquier lugar donde Evans estuviera ellos aparecían, y la pelirroja solo bufaba y salía de mal humor, lo que le había costado a muchos alumnos un regaño ejemplar y muchos puntos menos a todas las casas. Bella y Edward pasan todo el día juntos, no era muy diferente a Forks, así que salían a menudo al lago a tirarse sobre el prado y admirar al calamar gigante. Sirius por su parte decidía ir en busca de nuevas conquistas, algunas caían, otras simplemente habían dejado en claro que ya no les interesaba más Sirius, eso lo ponía de muy mal genio. Peter seguía a Remus y a Jasper: ambos parecían tener una extraña admiración por el otro, era un examen continuo, una guerra de estrategas ¿Quién descubriría primero el secreto del otro?

A principios de diciembre se hicieron las listas para saber quiénes pasarían las navidades en el colegio. Los Merodeadores y los Cullen estaría allí y para sorpresa de James, Lily también se quedaría.

-Creo que está funcionado-le dijo Alice a James en el desayuno viendo como Evans clavaba su cuchillo con ira en su bistec. James miro a su pelirroja y sonrió.

-Tú me gustas-le dijo a Alice-de verdad me gustas; eres divertida, eres jodidamente inteligente, muy persuasiva y espléndidamente hermosa- Y era verdad. La miró, ella le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes bien que a la que amas es a Lily-No quería que James confundiera las cosas.

-Lo sé, solo te dije que me gustabas, y es verdad.-James sonrió y la abrazó. A ella no le importaba ya que con la capa del colegio y la ropa térmica que Carlisle les había enviado pasaría por una persona normal.-Mi vida está junto a esa condenada pelirroja, pero tú de verdad me gustas.-Soltó a Alice justo para ver como Evans se levantaba de la mesa y se iba dando zancadas hacía el vestíbulo. Ambos rieron y siguieron con su desayuno.

-Sirius-El moreno se giró para mirar los ojos dorados de Bella. Como en sus buenos tiempos, Sirius estaba recargado en una de las columnas del vestíbulo, con la camisa elegantemente desfajada, la corbata sin hacer y el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro.

-Bella-

-Estoy tan harta como tú de todo esto-

-No creo que lo entiendas-

-No desde tu punto de vista, jamás llamé la atención de nadie, simplemente fui el juguete nuevo de mi última escuela, no sé cómo es que Edward se fijó en mí, pero me alegra-

-No lo creo-soltó una risa irónica-eres hermosa, seguro que a donde sea que vallas te llevas todas las miradas-

-Me miran porque voy con él-

-¿Qué lo hace tan perfecto?-

-Es que ÉL es la definición de perfección-contestó Bella restándole importancia. Sirius bufó.

-Tal vez en América, él sea la perfección. Aquí la perfección es cosa de generación y nos pertenece a los Black-

-Pareces muy orgulloso de tú familia-

-La odio-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Sabes sobre Voldemort? ¿La guerra?-

-Algo me han explicado-

-Tú y tu… familia, escogieron un mal momento para venir a Inglaterra. Mi familia es partidaria de Elquenodebesernombrado y yo simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con esas ideas-

-¿Y esa es razón suficiente para odiarlos?-

-¿Qué harías si tu familia quisiera matar a tus únicos amigos?-

-Ya comprendo-

Guardaron silencio ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Bella miraba al joven moreno frente a ella, era todo lo opuesto a Edward y sin embargo: también era muy hermoso. Sirius pensaba en su familia y en todo lo que había pasado, si él no hubiese estado en Gryffindor tal vez en esos momentos estaría por matar a los que hoy en día eran su única familia. Escucharon las risas de Alice y James, se miraron y sin decir ni una palabra, salieron a los jardines.

La tensión crecía conforme se acercaba el día de Navidad. Los Cullen se escabullían cada vez que podían, Los Merodeadores hacían trampas y se burlaban de los alumnos cuando entraban en el Gran Comedor bañados de sustancias pegajosas. Lily seguía de malas pulgas con todos, y aunque Bella y Alice intentaban animarla lo único que se conseguían era que saliera de la estancia lanzando fuego por los ojos.

-Sé lo que son ellos-Comentó Remus una noche que los Cullen habían hecho otra de sus acostumbradas escabullidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-indagó Sirius interesado. Así que había algo raro con ellos.

-No son magos-Declaro el castaño mirando por la ventana.-¿Recuerdan la pasada Luna Llena? Jasper me pregunto que si tenía algo, yo le dije que no era nada como hago con todos, pero él no me creyó. Llevo meses preguntándome que hay de diferente con esos chicos, no son magos, eso es más que obvio pero por alguna razón Dumbledore les permitió ingresar al colegio. Hay algo malo con ellos.-

-¿No será que estas exagerando Lunático? A mi Alice me parece muy normal-Dijo James con ingenuidad.

-Lo que pasa es que te gusta Cornamenta-Dijo el pequeño Peter-Yo pensé que solo te importaba Evans.-

-Y así es, pero Alice es realmente muy guapa-

-Déjenme terminar-Remus comenzaba a exasperarse- Todos estos meses que he estado con ellos, más con Jasper, me he dado cuenta de que hablan, la mayoría, como si fueran de otra época, y hablo de siglos. Son cosas muy pequeñas, pero las he notado cada una de ellas. Jasper fue militar en algún momento de su vida, las estrategias de las que habla son muy elaboradas, y los términos muy técnicos. Tiene miles de cicatrices por el cuerpo…-

-Lunático… que mañoso te has vuelto-Bromeó Sirius.

-Esto no es broma Sirius, lo vi cuando se ponía el pijama, por lo general es muy cuidadoso con eso. Ninguno de ellos permite que se les toque.-

-Alice me deja abrazarla-comentó James.

-¿Has hecho contacto con su piel?-James negó- Ninguno de nosotros, estoy seguro-

-¡La vez que me besó!-recordó James sobresaltando a sus amigos-Estaba… muy fría-

-Piel fría… bien, las cosas cada vez tienen más sentido.-

Se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en su baúl algo que sus amigos no sabían que era. Sirius pregunto cómo había sido besarla y James insistía en que la única vez que se habían besado fue la vez que ella lo besó saliendo de Transformaciones en la mejilla, pero ni Peter ni Sirius se tragaban la historia. Remus se sentó de nuevo en su cama y con la varita restauro el libro que había buscado en su baul.

-¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias con el libro?-

-No quería que ellos lo leyeran- rebusco una página en específico, y al hallarla les pidió a sus amigos que se acercaran.

-Es de la sección prohibida-puntualizo James. Como encabezado unas letras garabateadas como escritas en sangre recitaban "Los fríos". Callaron mientras leían mentalmente la descripción de los Frios.

-Vampiros-

La palabra quedó suspendida en el aire ya que, de alguna forma, los Cullen se hallaban frente a ellos. Inclusive los que pertenecían a Slytherin.

-Lo has descubierto- Jasper hablaba con voz potente. Los Merodeadores se levantaron blandiendo sus varitas.-No servirá- Alice se adelantó y susurró algo en el oído de su novio.

-Jaque-Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Mate-Añadió Jasper.

-¿Lo sabes?-Remus palideció ante las palabras del rubio.

-No son los únicos que merodean en el bosque-Añadió esta vez Emmet.-Para ser mitad perro me caes muy bien.-

Los Merodeadores mantuvieron las varitas en ristre, pero era obvio que aquello no se lo esperaban. Remus mantenía la vista en los ojos dorados de Jasper pero el temor se reflejaba en su rostro y comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, y se paró delante de su amigo, seguido por James y Peter.

-No le harán nada-Declaro Sirius mirando con odio a Edward.

-No lo haríamos-Dijeron Bella y Alice sonriendo-Nosotros no somos como todos-

-Somos como Sirius Black en contra de su propia sangre-Comentó Bella sonriéndole al moreno de ojos grises.

-Debemos partir-Añadió Alice con un dejo de tristeza.-Dumbledore ya se ha arriesgado mucho por nosotros, los Vulturi nos buscan, y no podemos arriesgar a todo el colegio.-

James se acercó a su amiga y la tomo de la mano, era cierto, su piel era helada, pero no le importo.

-Cualquier Vulturi no puede ser peor que Voldemort-

-Voldemort es una batalla que no nos corresponde, así como los Vulturi no son batalla suya.-Dijo la rubia Slytherin.

-Por eso nuestros mundos siempre han estado separados-Dijo Jasper tendiendo la mano a Remus-Ha sido un juego muy interesante. Y calma, tu secreto está a salvo-

Hubo una breve despedida, se dieron las manos y prometieron volver algún día a visitarlos. Bajaron a la sala común para despedirse de la pelirroja, pero no había rastro alguno de ella.

-Me apena no despedirme de ella, es una joven muy simpática-dijo Bella al bajar del cuarto de chicas seguida por la pequeña Alice.

-Y será tu esposa-añadió Alice abrazando a James-La he pasado fenomenal con todos-

-Están invitados a la boda-Dijo James besando a su amiga.

Sirius moría porque ellos desaparecieran, Eran unos buenos tipos, pero estaba cansado de que las niñas bobas prefirieran al vampiro y no a ÉL, al gran Sirius Black.

-La perfección no es más que una maldición Sirius-Le dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano al joven moreno-Tú tienes algo que todos nosotros queremos; vida. La belleza es solo una trampa para atraer a nuestras presas, una carga que no podemos quitarnos de encima-

Sirius le dio la mano a Edward y sonrió. Era cierto, él tenía sangre corriendo por sus venas, la posibilidad de tirarse a cuanta mujer quisiera sin temor a que su sed lo hiciera cometer una atrocidad ¿Qué sería de él si tuviera que andar cuidando sus pasos de esa manera? Un momento…

-No, no matamos humanos. Somos… vegetarianos-Dijo Edward entendiendo hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Sirius-Por eso íbamos al bosque.-

La despedida se hizo eterna y llegado el momento los Cullen dijeron adiós. Los Merodeadores bajaron a cenar, comentando de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando vieron que la prefecta pelirroja se acercaba a ellos con cara de malos amigos. Se paro frente a James y él tuvo el instinto de retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-¡Potter!-grito furiosa la pelirroja levantando un puño de manera amenazadora. Un grupo de alumnos se formo a su alrededor, viendo la escena. Remus, Sirius y Peter se hicieron a un lado disimuladamente, antes de que fueran parte de la ira de la pelirroja.

-Evans… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto James un tanto nervioso revolviendo su cabello. La pelirroja seguía con esa mirada desquiciada en su rostro, sus ojos parecían hinchados, como si hubiera llorado por un largo rato, bajo el puño que mantenía en el aire.- ¿Estás bien?- James parecía preocupado, intento acercarse a ella pero la pelirroja le soltó una bofetada de repente.

-¡Eres el mayor de los imbéciles James Potter!- grito furiosa la pelirroja que, sin poder contenerse había comenzado a llorar.

-Lily… Lily no llores-James se había quedado de piedra al ver a su pelirroja llorar, pero como buen hombre se quedo parado con cara de bobo sin saber que hacer. Se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Dijiste que era la única-dijo ella entre sollozos-Pero solo llegaron los Cullen y te olvidaste de mí.- Ella alzó la mirada para ver como sus palabras causaban efecto en el que por mucho tiempo había considerado su peor pesadilla. James miró a Evans, sin creer ni una palabra de lo que ella había dicho, ella, Lily Evans, la mujer de sus sueños le decía que se había olvidado de ella. Alice era un genio.

-Nunca me olvide de ti, mi pelirroja-dijo James recomponiendo su semblante y tomando ambas manos de la prefecta. Los demás miraban expectantes la escena.

-¡Lo hiciste James Potter! ¡Me cambiaste por Alice!-

-No seas celosa Lily…-

-¡Serás imbécil! No son celos…-Pero Lily no termino su frase porque James había cerrado la distancia que los separaba y había unido sus labios a los carmesí de ella. La abrazó delicadamente y sintió como ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Una última lagrima rodo por la mejilla de ella y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. ¿Por qué había estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo? El sentir el abrazo de James, y aspirar de su cálido aroma se dio cuenta de que, era, sin duda, el único lugar del que no quería irse jamás.

Los alumnos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos a gritar cosas como "Ya era hora" y "Que monos que se ven" incluidos el resto de los Merodeadores.

Para cuando el resto regreso de vacaciones la noticia de que Lily Evans y James Potter habían comenzado a salir ya se había extendido por el castillo, así como la trágica partida de los Cullen.

Sirius había vuelto a las andadas. Su club de fans había crecido, ya que las fans de James se habían resignado a que, estando éste con Lily ya no habría oportunidad.

-¿Qué se siente volver a ser el chico más perfecto del colegio Sirius?-Había preguntado una de las chicas que lo acompañaba una noche en la torre de Astronomía.

-No soy perfecto Abbot, sólo CASI perfecto-


End file.
